Fullmetal Alchemist: The Beginning of the Beginnin
by StrongArmMan4EVER
Summary: The first battle in war with multiple twists. This  Alchemist-Homunculi war is deadly, so be prepared


The battlefield, a barren wasteland. On one side of the field, Alphonse and Edward Elric, Roy Mustang, and Riza Hawk-eye. The other side, Homunculus Gluttony, Sloth, Pride, and Envy. They all had blank faces. Ed then glared down at Pride, Pride gave a blank grin in reply. Ed wanted to charge him right then and there. But right when he was going to charge, Mustang blocked his path.

"What did I say during training?" Mustang asked, "In order to even have a chance to beat Pride, you must show restraint."

"GRRRR." Growled Ed, "I'm gonna take out that little pest one day"

"Brother," advised Alphonse cautiously, "Listen to Colonel Mustang, he's been through more battles than you."

"Really Al? You're taking MUSTANGS side? Over your own brother's? Come on!"

"Hush boys," Interrupted Riza, "You're leaving us wide open for the Homunculi to kill us!" She was shaking a very annoyed and angered shake.

"Good point Lieutenant," agreed Mustang, "Okay, so here's the plan, Alphonse, you go after Gluttony and Sloth."

"What?" exclaimed Al, "I get the two biggest Homunculus?"

"Relax," Calms a voice close by, "You wont be alone"

"Alex!"

"That's right." He smiles a very 'modest' smile.

"So as I was saying," continued Mustang, "Al and Alex will take on Gluttony and Sloth, Lieutenant, you can take on Envy, you know the reason, and Fullmetal, you and I will confront Pride. Everyone in?"

"We're in." Chimed everyone.

On the Homunculus side. "Envy," instructed Pride, "Capture the Lieutenant and hold her hostage, Mustang will fight to free her, in that case, all of you ignore the other Alchemists and attack Mustang."

"Yes Pride." Obeyed his fellow Homunculus.

Sloth makes the first move, sprinting across the field. Al jumps out at him, using alchemy to make a wall blocking Sloth's path. Sloth stops and laughs, bursting straight through the wall knocking Al back. Sloth follows that up with a drop-kick, sending Al bouncing back towards his allies. Al is able to catch himself though, in much pain and agony, but still on his feet. "GRRRRRRRRR" growls a very angry Gluttony, "Sloth! You couldnt knock him down! UGH! I guess I'll just have to eat him"

Sloth heads towards the weak Al licking his lips when Alex comes bounding, creating an Alchemy symbol, and stomps towards Gluttony. With that movement jagged rocks spike out at Gluttony and fills his mouth shooting completely through him and killing him. "How about instead of eating on injured Alphonse," proclaims Alex, "YOU EAT ON THAT!"  
>Everyone stands in awe at a not even exhausted Alex and a chopped and sliced Gluttony expelling out blood. Even Pride couldn't help but stare at the accomplishment made by Alex. Sloth was the only one smart enough to continue on the fight and charges Alex. Alex, too distracted to notice a sprinting Sloth heading towards him, takes a victory bow and jumps back when he sees a lightning blast from Al squaring Sloth in the chest. Envy sees that that fight will be a good one and charges Riza. But, being the stupid Homunculus she is, Envy doesn't notice Riza has her choice revolver in hand locked and loaded ready to shoot. So when Envy's face is in range, Riza pulls the trigger. The bang is heard and everyone looks, even Alex, Al, and Sloth. What they see, Envy falling to the ground with blood flying out from the side of her head. "2 down," Mustang proclaims, "2 to go." He says that as he and Ed stares down Pride.<p>

Pride's shadows come out and head towards Mustang. At that moment Ed reveals his metal arm and with his lovely alchemy he brings the sword out from his arm and charges Pride. Pride turns and catches Ed and his shadows slash Ed's legs, lucky-ish for Ed only one leg truly hurt. Ed and Pride continued to clash shadow to metal. Neither conceding an inch, glaring into each others soul between slashes. Mustang takes the open chance and blazes fire towards Pride. Pride notices and simultaneously throws back Ed and covers himself in shadows, protecting him from the fire. As the fire onslaught continues the shadow dome made by Pride grows weaker. Soon a crack in the dome forms. Riza, being the only one to notice the crack, loads her revolver and shoots. When the gunshot is heard, everyone turns to look for what happened. When they look, they see that Pride's Shadow Dome is down and that he's falling with blood flying from his head. Riza blows out the smoke coming from her revolver. Pride lays on the ground with eyes glazed over. He turns to his right and sees a blood puddle coming from his head. He turns to his left and sees Mustang. "Your Lieutenant," proclaims Pride, "she's a keeper."

"Isn't she?" Answers Mustang.

"This isn't the end Mustang and friends," proclaims Pride again, "this is just the beginning. Sloth! Let's go!

Sloth sprints to Pride. He picks him up and sprints away, leaving everyone in a cloud of dust. "They're getting away!" Yells Ed, "We can't let them get away!"

He starts to dash but is yet again caught by Mustang. "Fullmetal control yourself!" He yells, "That was just one battle in a coming war. This fight, it was a warning, the Homunculus are banning together to kill Alchemists, that was obvious. The reason, not so obvious. That will be found out at dinner."

"Dinner?" Replies a now confused Ed, "What dinner?"

"The one we're having tomorrow night. All alchemists going, you Alex, Izumi Curtis, myself, Van Hohenheim, Tim Marcoh, Russel and Fletcher Tringham, Shou Tucker, you Elric brothers, and Scar. All Homunculus' going: Lust, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Pride, and King Bradley."

"What about me Colonel?" Asked Riza.

"I'll be okay without for one night Lieutenant."

"Whatever you say Colonel."


End file.
